There are, generally speaking, two different types of bed sheets commonly purveyed in the market. There are “fitted sheets,” which have a built in elastic other structure to hold a sheet to a bed, and there are “unfitted sheets,” which comprise a layer of fabric to be tucked under the corners of a mattress, or the like. Fitted sheets typically follow the contours of a specific bed more than do unfitted sheets. The former is designed to contract around the contours of a mattress, while the latter is typically tucked under the mattress as tightly as possible. Ira both cases, one usually must lift at least the corners of the bed and tuck the fabric between a base of a bed and a mattress. This can be strenuous work and is difficult for those of little strength, such as the elderly or handicapped. Further, for hotels, hospitals, and the like, time spent by employees in making up beds is expensive.
What is needed in the art is a way to have a tightly fitting sheet around a bed which is simple to manufacture, inexpensive to procure, and which reduces the time spent in covering a bed with a sheet.